Bloody Sakura Petals
by InsanE-StalkEr
Summary: Alright this is an ORIGIONAL story and I have NO where to put things that are ORIGIONAL  .  -is going to write the owner of this sight*. this sotry of mine really has no summary but please enjoy! RATED M FOR SUICIDE!


Bloody Sakura Petals

Okies, this is my first story and yes, it is kind of short but…not really. xDD

It is based off an OLD story from like…6th grade that I threw away by accident and I just remembered the plot and rewrote it! I do hope you like it. PLEASE R&R! Send me feedback people, give me reason to write! .

-This story is mine so please DON'T steal it!-

The sound of rain can be soothing just as it can be terrifying and the sound of a small girl's voice can bring joy just as it can bring fear. For me, the sound of rain makes me tense and the sound of a small girl's voice makes me afraid. You see, they remind me of her. Sweet little her. God she was so small with long licorice locks that shined a deep bluish black in the sun, deep purpley blue eyes that held the universe and all its wonders, yet the most captivating thing about her was that smile; A smile that said so much yet was hardly noticeable, a small thing that made her full lips plump and pouty.

I know what you're going to say and I know you're going to think I'm crazy but…I'm not, at least…not completely. You see the little girl that haunts me when it is raining is dead, and has been dead for a long, long time. I knew her once upon a time, when we were little. We were so different then. I was tall and she was short, I had light hair and she had dark, my eyes were bland and hers were vibrant, I was tan she was porcelain, I was 17 she was 15…yet the biggest difference was she wasn't confident and this…this made her very sick but…that comes later.

When we first met it was on a warm August day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was swinging in the swing in a local park near a shrine in Kyoto while she sat under a Sakura tree, staring at the blossoms that had yet to bloom. At first I was afraid to go over to her. She wasn't of Japanese descent and at the time our people didn't like the Americans at all. But, I couldn't just watch her stand there looking so sad with those big purpley blue eyes, So, I walked up to her and poked her on the shoulder.

When she turned around she seemed shocked, her pouty lips were parted slightly and her eyes were wide and full of fear with a tad of curiosity. I had smiled to her and spoke. "Hello." I had said, my English broken and my accent thick. She had smiled back slightly and her eyes lit up as she spoke back to me. "Hello."

It was that very day 35 years ago that we became friends and not just any friends, the best of friends.

I remember teaching her Japanese and her teaching me English. I remember all the days we would spend playing at the pond near the shrine by my house until the sun began to set making the sky red and gold. I even remember when she would sneak into my room when it would storm and I would have to take her home and sing her to sleep before I could go to sleep because I didn't like to see her cry.

School was the only place that we weren't together and for my little friend, it was indeed hell. The teachers would ignore her and the way the other students treated her. Japanese students would push her around and call her names in English and Japanese. I remember one day when I was going to the bathroom after a long test, I found her curled up under a sink crying and her lip was busted. I had asked her what was wrong and she said that the boys and girls were calling her ugly. And that a girl pushed her into a boy and that boy had a girlfriend and that boys girlfriend got mad enough to punch her in the lip. I got so mad that I I beat up the girl that did it because no one was going to mess with my friend.

As the weeks turned into months we became even closer and called each other 'sister' or I would call her 'Onee-chan' and she would call me 'Onee-san'. We would laugh and giggle at how we were so different yet were close like sisters since each of us was an only child. We were so close and it felt like nothing could ever tear us apart, yet I had no idea of what was to come.

It happened on a cold rainy night in December. I awoke to the sound of a loud clap of thunder, the lightning illuminating everything in my simple room. Afraid that my friend might be panicking I slipped on my kimono loosely, grabbed my tabi shoes and glided out of my window. The run to her small house was frightening and full of danger with all of the wind, thunder and lightning. I remember yelping softly each time I heard the sound of thunder and squeezing my eyes shut every time I fell to the ground because of the slippery muck that formed on the earth.

When I got to her house I saw that she wasn't in her room because her window was open and everything inside was getting soaked. I remember looking about her yard and finding nothing until I stumbled upon her small foot prints in the muck. With a gulp I took off back to my house, but stopped short when I reached the park which was near the shrine that marked the mid section of our houses. I remember seeing her standing there under the same sakura tree from when I met her. I remember the blood that dripped from the sleeves of her white kimono, the way the rain washed the blood from the cuts on her face. I remember how she turned to look at me with those big purpley blue eyes and whispered to me, "Kani…Kani am I pretty now?" Only for me to say, "Yes, Eva…you are pretty and you always will be."

That was the very last time I saw my friend…my sister…my Onee-chan. She died that night in my arms from the self-inflicted wounds. I didn't cry at the funeral. I didn't cry during my days as a student and all I could do was think about her. I didn't even cry when her birthday came along, or when the anniversary of her death came. I did cry when it rained though because of the haunting memory of the way she looked at me. The way her eyes were pleading for me to accept her, but I already did. I accepted her the moment I met her under that saukra tree…..


End file.
